


Superhero 1.2

by mirkwood131



Series: EXO Central [24]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, EXO Have Powers, F/M, Female EXO, M/M, OT12 - Freeform, as well as lay and luhan, chen is a girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkwood131/pseuds/mirkwood131
Summary: EXO is the new superhero unit working for the SM Government in order to restore the peace and order in the New World.But how can they do that, when even inside EXO there's disorder and secrets?a.k.aChanyeol is in love with Baekhyun but Baekhyun is rapidly developing feelings for Chen who falls for Minseok and nobody says a thing about how they truly feel





	Superhero 1.2

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how this idea came to write a superhero!au, but here it is.  
> so far, i'm pretty happy with the way it has turned out, especially having so many characters  
> btw, in this fic, baek, ksoo, yeol, chen and kai are all around 16-18. the rest are between 23-30  
> hope you'll enjoy:)

“Come on!! Hit me with the best that you can!!”

“That’s so lame, Baekhyun!” the boy in front of him says, adopting a frown and stare that make him appear a couple of years older than he truly is.

“You are supposed to use my superhero name, D.O.”

“Yes, Blaze.” D.O. says with a grimace and roll of his eyes.

“‘Sup?!”

“Fuck! That’s still so freaky.” Baekhyun says to the one that has suddenly appeared out of thin air right between him and D.O.

“Teleportation baby.” he says, blowing some imaginary flames from the tips of his fingers.

“Well, not everybody is as lucky as you are.” Baekhyun says, sticking his tongue out and then, just as quickly, he licks his lips in an attempt to cover his initial gesture.

All three of them turn their heads towards the back of the room as they hear a deep voice coming from one of the speakers scattered around the walls. “Welcome to the Training Program for Superheroes!”

“This is the first day of your training as a team. As a team that will work in collaboration with the beloved SM Government to restore the peace and law in the world that we know today. I wish the best of luck and sensibility to all of you, our heroes that will save us from all the evils that are attempting to destroy our unity as a nation.” the voice says and then it suddenly stops, leaving a light buzzing to echo afterwards.

The room turns silent as everyone is looking around, 12 pairs of eyes behind glasses or not, with furrowed brows and wrinkled foreheads, pacing around or quietly talking between each other.

“Yuhuuuuuu!! Let the fun begin!!” Baekhyun yells but receives no answer as all those eyes now glance at him, staring right at his frame.

His face becomes a light shade of red and his eyes suddenly dart to the floor, at a thin lining of dust right near his brown ecological leather boot.

“I’m doing none of this crap!” a voice says and something is thrown to the floor.

Baekhyun sees from the corner of his eye the way that D.O. flinches in his spot or how Kai, the teleportation guy, disappears.

“Well…we have to do it!” another voice says and this time, Baekhyun dares to look up.

3 girls and 9 boys, gathered in a room the size of a sports hall, all fidgeting around, their attention now focusing on one tall man with dusty white hair that covers his eyes.

“Says…who?! Who made you the chief, after all? That pretty surgically made face of yours?!” the first guy says with a smirk that shows his front teeth; he has two sharp and long canines that make all the hairs on Baekhyun’s arms raise.

“You have no right to-to-”

“Calm down, Suho.” another guy says, taking a few steps closer to him to place a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t y’all morons get it?” the first man snaps once again, causing everybody in the room to jump on their spot. “They are only restoring their power, their influence over this shitting remaining of the Old World. In whatever little dream you might be, wake up! Y'all are just hundreds and hundreds of years of genetic experiments and mutations to the DNA until you became these…” he points at each and every one of them. “You are just their tools until they’ll get what they want and then they won’t need you. We are NO team. There’s no team-”

“Calm down, Kris. Calm down.” the same one that placed a hand on Suho does the same with Kris, but the man brushes it off with a shake of his arm.

“You’ll see.” the man says between gritted teeth.

“What was that all about?” Baekhyun whispers to D.O. who still makes no sound.

“How would I know?” the boy shrugs.

“Well…heck to our unity.” Baekhyun says as an afterthought.

He sits on the floor and sighs, letting his head fall down on the palms of his hands. Barely the first day in the superhero unit and he only feels hopelessness. Knowing less than half of the people surrounding him, the excitement that kept him awake the night before he left home is all gone. Now, the only thing he would want to do is sit in his bedroom and eat super cheddar chips in the shape of tiny bears.

“Hey. What’s your name, noisy one?” someone asks him, and Baekhyun jumps in surprise.

He falls on his back, but more as a late reaction than anything else.

“Blaze.” he says and glances at the other as best as he can.

“I’m Chen.”

“That’s not a girl’s name.” Baekhyun says and stands up.

The girl in front of him looks like it’s the same height as him, maybe even a couple of centimeters taller. Baekhyun already hates her.

“Well, yours is stupid. So…What do you do? Spit fire like a little volcano?” Chen asks, raising an eyebrow.

“My power is light.” Baekhyun mumbles between gritted teeth, already feeling the warmth spreading through his fingers and eyes.

He can immediately hear, at the back of his head, his mother’s voice, asking him to take three deep breaths in to calm himself. He does exactly that, closing his eyes and thinking exclusively about his bag of chips that look like miniature bears found in his zoology books.

“Well, mine is Lightening.” Chen says with a smirk that Baekhyun doesn’t see, as he opens his eyes 3 seconds too late.

Baekhyun snorts and gives the other a smile that he hopes appears to be superior.

“I once burnt down a house with my powers.” Chen says.

“And I burnt someone’s face with mine.” Baekhyun says and suddenly, covers his mouth with both hands.

He has never been supposed to tell anyone about that.

“Then how are you still here? They take the ones like you to the mutants’ prison. Liar.” Chen says and sticks her tongue at him.

“Stop it, kiddos.” Suho says as he walks towards both of them. “This is no time for quarrels like you did in school.”

“Well, she-” Baekhyun says, pointing at Chen-“she called me a liar.”

“Enough. Now, just apologize to each other, alright?” Suho says, smiling towards both of them. “Come on…now.”

“Sorry.” Baekhyun mumbles.

“Yeah…sorry.” Chen says, looking to her side.

“Good. Now. Let’s all check into our rooms.” Suho says with a tight smile.

 

 •○•

 

Baekhyun finds himself being paired with a boy he has never seen before. Lanky, with a huge grin on his face and clothes 3 sizes too large for his body, Phoenix looks like a caricature of a different, better built person.

“I’m taking the top bed.” Baekhyun says right when he steps inside the room.

“Then I’m taking the other one.” Phoenix smiles.

“What’s your real name, though?”

“Chanyeol. But Phoenix sounds cooler. The bird that was reborn from its own ashes.” he says with another grin as he plops himself onto the bed. “This bed is too short for me. See?-” he points to his wiggling toes-“way past the edge.” he laughs.

“Good that I’m small then.” Baekhyun says.

He glances around at the minuscule room, almost a third of the one he used to have back home, and suddenly, he feels sad and lonely.

The space is simple, with little to no furniture and decorations inside, except for the bunk beds and two small closets that hold all their clothes; white walls and grey, cold floor.

He suddenly shivers and rubs both hands over his arms.

“You okay?” Phoenix asks from the bed.

“Yeah…just…I kind of miss my home.” he says, wondering if this is something one of those heroes he has seen in movies would have said during a battle or training. Immediately, he regrets his words, realizing that all of them have acted strong and composed.

“Me too.” Phoenix says.

“Do you know Chen?”

“Maybe.” Phoenix shrugs.

Baekhyun walks towards the small ladder and makes a step onto it. He stops, glancing around one more time, especially at the metal door that reminds him of a prison one he has seen only in movies.

The bed turns out to be hard and uncomfortable and the blanket extremely itchy.

“I’m sure she hates me.” Baekhyun says, scratching one of his legs.

“Maybe she likes you. Girls sometimes act mean towards the boys they like.”

“Ewwwww! I wouldn’t want her to like me.” Baekhyun snaps and digs one nail a little too deep in his flesh. “Fuck!” he yelps and hits his head on the headboard.

“Is everything….”

“Yeah-yeah…” Baekhyun says.

In order to be a real superhero, like Superman or Thor or maybe even Batman, he thinks that he should act just as them, strong, as if he doesn’t have any weaknesses.

“I miss my sister and mother. My mom would always brush her fingers through my hair before I went to sleep. It helped me relax.” Phoenix says and Baekhyun can tell that the other is smiling.

“Oh.”

“And I miss my little robot dog. Toben.” Phoenix says and laughs. “He would have made those little barking sounds when he was happy…and wiggle his tail each time I let him sleep in my bed.”

“Well. I don’t miss anything.” Baekhyun says and pushes his finger on the white button next to his head; the light instantly switches off, leaving both of them in a thick darkness.

He turns around on the bed that it’s too small for much movement and closes his eyes. Maybe he does miss his own soft bed or the little holographic photo with him and his father, placed on the little table next to his head, or maybe even those colorful morning cereals that he would eat all day long.

“You must miss something.” Phoenix whispers.

“No…I don’t. I like it here.” Baekhyun says.

“Oh.”

“Good night.” Baekhyun whispers.

 

•○•

 

The morning call is at 0530, 2 and a half hours earlier than Baekhyun was used to waking up, back in his little home from his small town of Salem. He opens his eyes, and his vision is blurry and almost painful. It’s still dark inside the room as the shadows are soft and shy, creeping behind corners and edges, like they are afraid to be seen by anyone.

There’s a light snoring right underneath his own bed, and when he glances down, he catches sight of one of Phoenix’s legs, out of the blanket, dangling into the air.

For some reason, the sight makes Baekhyun burst out into a laughter that he tries to muffle by covering his mouth with both hands. But it is too late, as he hears shuffling from the other bed; Phoenix yawns and something creaks.

“Is it morning already?” the boy asks.

“Yes. We should get ready.” Baekhyun says.

He steps on the ladder, carefully, as he can barely see through the greyness of the room. His foot slips on a thinner wooden step, and the next thing he know is that he’s lying on the floor, mumbling curses as his back is starting to pound in pain.

“Hey, are you alright?!” Phoenix asks and jumps from his own bed, right next to Baekhyun.

“Fine…”

“You sure? You do look kind of pale.” Phoenix says, looking down at Baekhyun’s face.

He can lightly feel his fingertips become warmer and warmer, and even his cheeks feel like burning for some reason. And he isn’t even that angry, after all. Baekhyun looks up at the boy’s face and laughs.

“What?”

“Nothing. Your-” Baekhyun reaches up and pinches the other’s cheek-“your beard is growing.”

“No, it’s not.” Phoenix says and suddenly, he turns bright red, like a tomato.

 

•○•

 

“Harder, Blaze!!” the man in a kaki uniform yells at him as Baekhyun closes his eyes once again and imagines the target in front of him burning.

Well, when angry, everything happens differently, but right now, he isn’t feeling angry, only defeated and upset. Those feelings cool down the heat in his body, making him shiver instead.

“I can’t!!” he yells and opens his eyes to see a big splotch of light covering half of the room.

“Well, you’ll have to be able to.” the man says. “Just illuminating things won’t help you very much.”

“Yeah…” Baekhyun whispers and lays flat on his back, right on the cold floor.

“See? Your power is pointless.” the same high pitched and annoying voice from the other night says, dangerously close to him.

“Shut up!” Baekhyun says, on the verge of yelling.

“At least I can burn things. Not…like you.” Chen says with a smirk. “Look. Fairies and some sunshine. How scary.” she laughs.

Baekhyun immediately feels the warmth bubbling in his chest, as his fingers and eyes burn and tingle.

“Hey. Leave him alone. Don’t you have anything better to do?!”

“And who are you, his personal bodyguard?” Chen snorts and walks away, before giving another short glance to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s body eventually returns to its natural temperature so he just opens his eyes to see Phoenix hovering over him, having a deep frown on his boyish features.

“Get out! I don’t need-ne-” he stutters, coming to his feet-“you to protect me. I can do it myself.” Baekhyun says, not even looking at him.

“I didn’t mean to…I just wanted to help.” Phoenix whispers.

“Well…then don’t help me another time.” Baekhyun says.

 

•○•

 

At lunch time, Baekhyun is sitting all alone at a big wooden table, having in front of him a plate with some yellow looking paste and two sausages covered in grease.

“Can I sit?”

“Huh? Sure.” he mumbles, glancing from between his lashes at the other.

“Yesterday you were too excited. Today you are depressed. Can’t you just be somewhere in the middle?”

“No. Problem, D.O.?” he asks, shoving the fork into one of the sausages, causing all the oil to gush out like the blood from an open wound.

“Just a remark. That’s all.” the boy shrugs. “This food is shit.” he says.

“I guess.” Baekhyun says, taking a bite from the sausage. “Bleah…it tastes like…”

“Dog food? Yeah…” D.O. says.

“Kind of.” Baekhyun laughs.

“Chanyeol is upset.” D.O. says after a while, when they are both rather silently eating their food, making quick grimaces from time to time.

Baekhyun shrugs, feeling his insides heat up once again, but with a different kind of warmth, one that doesn’t make him want to blow things up. It feels different, but similar in a way too.

“You are his roommate.”

“And?”

“And…roommates have their backs.” D.O. says, taking another bite of his food.

“No, they don’t.” Baekhyun says.

“Well…you obviously did something to upset him.” D.O. says, furrowing his eyebrows and at the same time staring into Baekhyun’s eyes.

“Fine, fine. I’ll go talk to him. I don’t like this food anyways.” Baekhyun says and stands up, leaving the tray behind on the table.

He walks as slowly as he can, dragging his steps and looking anywhere else but at the other boy that’s eating alone at a small table for two.

“Phoenix.” he says, splaying his long fingers on the wood.

“Yeah…?” Phoenix whispers. “You can call me Chanyeol…”

“Sorry for earlier.” Baekhyun says. “That was mean and I didn’t want to make you feel bad for trying to help me.” he continues, trying not to stare for too long at the growing smile on the other’s face or think about the slight warmth growing in his own chest seeing that his words have an effect on the boy.

“It’s okay. I understand.” Phoenix says.

“Okay…” Baekhyun smiles, leaning on the table.

“I l-“

And then, the alarm goes off. Loud and scratching on their hearing, it becomes stronger and stronger until everyone in the room needs to cover their ears.

“Get underneath the tables!! Now!!” Baekhyun hears someone yell; he isn’t even sure who that is, but he immediately falls to the ground, grabbing Phoenix by the hand and then, they both crawl underneath the wooden table.

There’s the sound of a gun-shot and a glass being shattered into pieces, and Baekhyun just closes his eyes shut.

Everything ends in a dozen of seconds, the alarm suddenly stops, as well as any other noises.

“What was that?” Phoenix whispers.

“I don’t know?”

“Get up. Get up now!! All of you!” another voice yells and they both rapidly crawl on their knees from underneath the table and stand up on trembling feet.

“This was a disaster.” the same man in a kaki uniform yells. “D-I-S-A-S-T-E-R! Did you hear me? How are you supposed to fight against those rebels when you cannot even annihilate one damn robot?!” he finishes as his voice becomes deeper and deeper, as if his body was expanding with it.

Baekhyun keeps staring at the man’s face, especially at the way one bulging vein on his forehead gets bigger and bigger each time a word comes out of his mouth.

“You are no superheroes. You are just some little kids playing with some superpowers.” the man continues, spit flying everywhere, onto the tables and even onto the faces of the ones closer to him.

“Cowards! Idiots! Imbeciles! Useless! Did you hear me?!!” the man screams, causing his eyes to bulge out of their orbits.

“Yes, sir!” they all say in unison and Baekhyun can feel that Phoenix is slowly stepping closer and closer to him, until the sides of their bodies are being pressed together.

It makes him feel calm, the comfort that he is not alone; the warmth is slowly creeping into him as the boy’s fingers are intertwining with his own. Baekhyun’s heart beats a little bit faster and he exhales one long breathe out.

“Throw the food away! You have no right to eat!” the man yells once again. “And come into the training room.” he says and turns around on the heels of his leather boots.

Silence falls all over the room after the door closes and the 12 of them are alone in the cafeteria. Now, Baekhyun can see that one of the windows was shattered and a couple of chairs and one table were brought to pieces and splinters.

“You heard him.” Suho says. “Let’s not be late.”

They all nod in approval and this is when Baekhyun notices that Phoenix is still right next to him, gently rubbing circles on the palm of his hand.

He glances up and the boy gently smiles at him, different than all those grins; this seems sincere and warm, just like the feeling in his own chest.

One after one, they all leave the cafeteria and slowly walk down the hallway, into the practice room.

Baekhyun’s heart starts beating faster, ticking in his chest with each step that he makes. He dreads the moment he’ll have to blow something up and the only thing that he will be able to do is light the entire room.

“Hey…it’s going to be alright.” Phoenix smiles and Baekhyun does that too, squeezing his hand a little bit.

When they enter the hall, it’s plunged into a thick darkness and silence that erases all of their senses. The door suddenly closes after the last one and Baekhyun surges forward, until he thinks that he has reached the other boy. Sometime when they entered the room, their hands lost contact and Baekhyun realizes that he misses it. He intertwines their fingers once again, and for a split second he thinks they are someone else’s, but then he feels the familiar squeeze and warmth. They must be his. But it is too dark to tell.

It then downs on him. What they need is light and he has plenty of it.

His eyes suddenly glow, becoming to white bulbs of light.

“Gosh, that’s much better!” a voice says.

When the power takes control over his vision, Baekhyun turns blind. He cannot see anything, only feel the warmth being radiated by his body and how, slowly, slowly, he is beginning to lose conscience. There’s only the whiteness of the light, taking control over him.

He hears a metallic sound coming from his right and those fingers squeeze his hand once again.

There is another shooting sound, followed by others and then, he is brought to the floor. The light dies down and Baekhyun feels like his skull is melting, his eye sockets empty.

“Light!!! We need light!!” another voice yells and he knows they are all thinking about him.

He shuts his eyes once again and thinks about the sun, about warmth and light coming out of his hands. When he glances down, there are small yellow bulbs, gravitating around his hands, making the darkness slowly dissipate.

“Baekhyun. Baekhyun. Are you alright?” he hears someone ask him.

“Yeah…just…tired.” he whispers.

“It’s alright. I’m here with you.” the voice says.

“Cheeeen!! Throw a lightning at that thing!!!” someone else screams and then, seconds later, the floor shudders as something blows up on his left side.

“Blaze! Make that fucking light a little stronger!!” someone else screams, this time at him.

“I-I…”

“He can’t. He’s too weak…” Phoenix shouts back, brushing his hair back from his sweaty forehead.

“Well…then do something.”

“Make fire.” Baekhyun whispers.

“What?”

“Make fire.” Baekhyun says a little bit louder, but even his throat hurts.

Phoenix nods and from the palm of his hands two incandescent globes appear, casting red shadows over the room, melting in with Baekhyun’s white ones, until his die down, leaving his body cold and shivering on the floor.

“Better!!!” someone yells.

There are too many noises, too many people and for the first time in his life, Baekhyun feels useless.

“Hey…Baekhyun? Baekhyun…are you alright?” Phoenix whispers.

Baekhyun nods, even though his head spins around with the room when he does that.

At some point, it all stops and it’s dark once again in the sports hall; he can only hear the others’ loud breathing and from time to time, a muffled thud somewhere in a corner.

“You all did…absolutely terrible.” the same voice of the man in kaki uniform is heard from one of the speakers this time. “No food until tomorrow. Until you learn how to act like a damn team!!” he yells.

“Fuck.” someone mutters.

“Uhm…I think he needs help.” Phoenix says, but his voice seems so frail in that space.

“I’m coooming…” Baekhyun hears someone says and then, suddenly, he thinks that he is being lifted from the ground, up into the air.

“Whaa…”

“Shhh…I’ll heal you.” the now seemingly feminine voice says. “My name is Lay.”

“Why am I floating?” Baekhyun says, blinded by the light that spreads through the entire room.

“It’s Luhan. She has Telekinesis powers.” Lay says and gently touches Baekhyun’s cold forehead. “You have exerted yourself too much. You only need some rest.” she says and suddenly, the veil covering Baekhyun’s vision lifts up; his body returns to his natural temperature and then, Luhan finally places him on the floor.

“The kid is tired and so are we.” Kris says from a corner of the room, pacing around with both hands on his hips. “Everybody. Go back to your rooms and rest. There’s nothing else that we can do now.”

 

•○•

 

There’s a light knock on the door and Baekhyun turns around on his bed, mumbling into the rough pillow something indiscernible.

“I’ll open it!” Phoenix says, sprinting towards the door. “Chen?!” he whispers, stepping aside and then back, towards the opening.

“Is Baekhyun here?” she asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes! What do you want?” Baekhyun snaps, turning around to look at her.

“I brought you food, you moron!” she says, stepping inside and closing the door after her.

“How did you managed to get it from?” Pheonix asks.

He still stands right next to the door, with his arms crossed across his body, looking straight at the girl’s back.

“Stole it.” she shrugs, walking towards the ladder. “Now. Eat it.” Chen says to Baekhyun.

“Uhm…thanks?” he says, glancing down at her face; she is flushed pink, maybe even her lips are rosier than before and he thinks that it makes her look prettier. “Come.” he pats the bed. “We could eat together.”

“Fineeee.” she drags the words out, rolling her eyes with a smirk.

Chanyeol glances at both of them for a while and then he sighs and throws himself onto his own too small bed.

“This is much better.” Baekhyun says with a mouthful.

“It is. Because I stole it.” Chen grins and Baekhyun bursts out in laughter.

“What’s your real name?” Baekhyun asks her, taking another bite of the rice.

“Dae.” she says.

“I like it.”

“I know.” she smirks, licking the grease from the chicken off her lips.

Baekhyun stares at them, feeling a slight tingling in his belly at the scene in front of him, even though he knows the gesture wasn’t even on purpose. He licks his own lips all the time without thinking much about it.

“Feeling better?” Chen asks and Baekhyun nods. “Great. I got to go then.” she says and jumps off the bed.

He attempts to mimic her fluid movements, but he only manages to fall on the floor, drawing a sharp laughter from between her thin lips.

“Noob.” Chen grins and then, she grabs Baekhyun hand to lift him up and immediately, he thinks that he has felt the grasp of those fingers another time.

“Sleep tight, light boy!” she says and leaves the room with a last glance at him.

Baekhyun smiles and turns around, looking right at the other sleeping boy, whose feet are still dangling off the bed.

“You asleep?” Baekhyun whispers.

“Huh? No, no…not yet.” Phoenix mumbles.

“Dae is nice after all…” Baekhyun says.

“Oh…she is.” he smiles.

“Maybe she does like me. It wouldn’t be that bad in the end.” Baekhyun whispers and grins, thinking back at the way she has licked her lips.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and feedback are loved:)


End file.
